monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter EF
Monster Hunter Epic Fantasy is a game with a high focus on its story, taking place in a different timeline/parallel universe. Plot *Backstory: King of Steel and Throne of Lions Not so long ago the kingdom of Valentia, the largest of all kingdoms in Southrock, suffered a terrible blow, King Ranseis XVIII, kindly nicknamed the King of Steel by his people, was assassinated in front of his guards while on scouting duty by a "Black Fanged Beast". After this, sightings of hideous beasts and an increase in the activity of predators prompted a complete closure of all gates on the edges, except for military companies, a new company under the Black Banner of Lions, the Talon Hunt Company, was formed with 4 elite soldiers and a handful of novices and young farmers, they are harshly trained to become powerful soldiers and sent outside to learn about the disappareances of military scouts and sightings of monsters. *Episode 1: Predatory Instincts Talon Hunt Company is divided into 4 groups, south gate, east gate, north gate and advanced scouting, you are a part of Advanced Scouting and an Ex-Farmer, your job is to clear a safe path for diplomatics to be sent to other kingdoms and learn what's causing the sudden increase in wyvern sightings. After a few jobs in the outside around the Forest and Hills and the Old Desert reducing the packs of prey and their drome leaders, you are told by Scout Captain Malkohm to check an herbivore corpse near the east gate, which exhibits markings of massive claws and fangs. The books of lore detail a "Rex Wyvern" which could be the ancestor to what's endangering the herbivore population, and after fending off a Cephadrome you come face to face with the Kaiser Tigrex, a muscular overdeveloped Tigrex, it kills around 5 Scouts and its about to leap at you, but you're saved by Captain Malkohm with a flash bomb, stunning the Wyvern and allowing you to escape. You prepare to take on this monster at a later time, taking care of other monsters that need to be dealt with and obtain better gear. -To be Continued *Episode 1-X: Predatory Supremacy *Episode 2: In the Tower of Darkness *Episode 2-X: In the Tower of Devils *Episode 3: Tropical Shadow *Episode 3-X: Silver Shadow *Episode 4: Kingdoms of the Damned *Episode 4-X: Doomed World *Episode 5: Summit Climax *Episode 5-X: Last Storm Lore The world in this game is divided into 2 areas, Southrock and K'tsai. Southrock is a continent that features vasts deserts, forests, mountains, canyons and jungles, with freezing regions in the north, it hasn't been explored completely. K'tsai means Bond in an ancient local language, it's a series of islands, most human settlements are port towns, some islands are tropicals, others are volcanic and there's also a bigger island comprised mostly of sand and the settlement of Val Habaar, most islands haven't been explored completely, and the local fauna is very different from that of Southrock. Southrock features 8 Kingdoms across its landscape, Valentia, Walaria, Rume, Dunah, Greta, Valasia, Zevyr, Xyn and Cotlavia, in the wild there are some villages under protection of the kingdoms, such as Kokoto, Pokke and Jumbo. K'tsai features mostly small settlements such as Yukumo, Moga Port and Lok'Tei. Magic is spoken of in ancient texts, said to have been sacrificed in order to contain an evil being, this is how the many religions and books of most civilizations describe it, with a highly certain level of similarity. Most kingdoms in Southrock enforce the religion of Origin, which says that two unnamed beings created the world and rule with order and might, some kingdoms allow all beliefs as long as it doesn't involve hurting another human being. The beliefs in K'tsai are more varied from settlement to settlement, but a common similarity between the people is the Violet Iris, Men and Mer with Violet Iris are said to be descendants of the gods. Most if not all ancient texts end with a Mortal Hero gathering all of the world's magic to create an eternal prison or limbo for the "Great Evil", which is also known as Boreatus, Kang'dai, Behamod and/or Kallatus. Features *A great selection of monsters. *A more in-depth story taking place in an alternate version of the MH world. *Surprises. Monster List TO BE REVEALED Area List *All areas from 1st, 2nd and 3rd Generations are present. *New areas include the Green Ravine, Ravensreach Castle, The Courtyard, Endless Sea and Dragon's Den. Category:Fan Game